


High voltage!

by regsregis



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Anders' Electricity Trick, Atlas CEO Rhys, M/M, Some minor character death, oh well, rival CEOs au, since that apparently is a tag here and perfectly describes it lmao, some moderately graphic gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 02:35:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11004195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regsregis/pseuds/regsregis
Summary: Written as a prompt @ tumblr for @hyperioncompanymandirty shameless gore and smutDanger! Danger!





	High voltage!

Truth be told, it all might have been Jack’s fault. Not that he’d ever admit it, alas, there was something deeply pleasing in getting the rival CEO all riled up.

-Rival CEO his ass, he has known the tall, lanky man for quite a while now and while they bumped heads on professional grounds, privately… they bumped something completely different.-

So yeah, maybe bringing the second in command of his R&D department to the talks with Atlas might not have been the best idea, especially since Reed was extremely competitive and being handpicked for the negotiations by -the- Handsome Jack himself gave the man some unreasonably high opinion of his pathetic self. It wasn’t the smartest idea even moreso since he really wanted that deal to be sealed.

At first it was fun, watching Rhys sat across the meeting room on Helios with his hands neatly folded across his stomach, posture relaxed and a quirky tilt of his lips, as they both pitted their respective representatives against each other like skags in a fighting ring. It all went to shit when his man has figured out how badly the big bad boss wanted the contract to be signed, top that with Hyperion-typical levels of ambitions and unwilling negotiator that drove a really hard bargain. 

When it turned towards the inevitable violence, neither of the CEOs batted a single eyelash and when Jack’s man pulled a gun and then pulled the trigger, Rhys yawned. Jack didn’t really know how it worked for Atlas, but to climb the corporate ladder so high, Hyperions needed to be prepared to do the worst, couple that with a short temper of the man in question and the whole situation was just begging to blow up.

The body hit the floor, someone in the meeting room let out a strangled gasp and the man looked over his shoulder with a sly grin searching for Jack’s approval. There was none to be found, this stunt would have maybe worked if they were going against Tediore, not Atlas, and so the CEO shrugged with one shoulder, ‘you’re on your own buddy’. 

Reed gave him a puzzled look before quickly whipping his head around once he noticed someone approaching. Atlas CEO no less, stalked closer to the Hyperion stooge with the sweetest of smiles that spoke of ill intentions.

“My, my, Hyperion, you let your dogs run loose like this, they are bound to run into troubles…” His man lowered the gun at the sound of a voice suddenly too close for comfort, all of his previous bravado escaping through mouth hanging slightly agape. Jack couldn’t exactly see what was happening at first, but the sick crunch of bones breaking and a yowl was enough of a giveaway to figure out that Rhys must have easily broken the man’s fingers, still probably wrapped around the handle.

“S-sir…?” Reed shot him another desperate glance, met with only a quiet snort coming from his boss. Too bad, he wasn’t half bad at his job, he, as it turned out, however was quite bad at grasping the intricacies of inter-corporate negotiations. And he had no use for idiots like this one.

The weapon was pried from now mangled fingers and Jack could see that his rival was using his mechanical arm, its strength clearly superior to a flesh one and a metaphorical middle finger coming from a company that has lately managed to beat Hyperion in the cybernetic enhancements race.

An iron grip around Reed’s wrist followed with a vicious twist sent the man down onto his knees and Jack had a fairly good hunch that his face must have looked comical with the way he probably went cross eyed staring up at the barrel now pressed to his forehead.

“Sir! Handsome Jack, sir...please! I…” His words died out with a sharp slap when Rhys has backhanded him and the pleads turned into a yell and then, little sobs, as he followed it with a well aimed shot, taking the man’s ear clean off. The rival CEO gave a sharp tug, dragging his victim to his feet to spin him around and present to the crowd, the men and women ranging between mildly miffed to mortified, all depending on their level of experience. 

“You all seem to have forgotten who you are dealing here with…” Rhys’ voice was eerily collected, the nearly playful lilt soothing Jack’s nerves but his alone, as the atmosphere in the meeting room grew more tense. “Hyperion…”, for the very first time since the beginning of the negotiations, mismatched eyes locked straight onto his, finally giving up the pretenses of ignoring him “...you owe me one life, and I’d like this debt to be paid back immediately hope you don’t…”, with a skillful jerk, Atlas dislocated Reed’s shoulder, his arm now hanging limply at his side, “...mind.”

Someone in the room gasped, someone else shuffled nervously and someone tried to discretely excuse themselves to the bathroom, the idea promptly escaping their mind at the burning gaze they received from the Hyperion CEO.

“Not at all, fair is fair. And you cupcakes better sit tight, I do not want any more fuck ups like this in the future.” Rhys loved audience, a prideful, vain bastard and all Jack could think about was how it never failed to turn him on. So an audience he would give him, keeping everyone fixed in their places for the time being. He crossed his arms over the chest and then crossed his legs, idly watching the blood running down his man’s neck and soaking his pristine yellow shirt. 

“Sir! Please!” Reed’s eyes grew round with fear at the sudden realization that he has been left completely at the mercy of the rival company.

“Now kiddos, don’t think daddy doesn’t care about you…” He could just as well grasp this occasion to lecture some of his employees, their attention divided between their co-worker’s screams when Rhys put a bullet through the man’s thigh, clearly avoiding the main artery, and their boss. “...I just so happen to have low tolerance for idiots, so y’all sit back, relax and -learn-.” 

There definitely had to be a crooked smirk shot his way, making the hairs at the nape of his neck bristle and once he has turned around, that was exactly what he found on Rhys’ face, now speckled with a couple errant drops of blood. The rival CEO briefly turned around to his own employees, a gentle, borderline absurdly giddy smile tugging his lips, before his gaze wandered back to the group of Hyperions, skimming over their boss with fleeting interest. 

“Yeah, sit back, relax and learn…” Holding his victim with his flesh hand, Rhys extended the cybernetic one, flexing his fingers, the plates of his fingertips shifting flawlessly to expose protracting claws and a spark of electricity danced between curved tips. “...about Atlas’ latest prototype, intended for hacking and interfacing with electronic devices.”

Reed let out a strangled gasp when he was yanked around, metal fingers roughly shoved into his surprised mouth to drag his tongue out, sharp claws piercing the muscles and sending a strong electric current, the stream flowing straight into his mouth despite panicked flailing and positively frying the flesh. 

“Can, however,” Rhys continued, “have many other applications.” 

The room filled with the stench of burnt meat, some people gagging as Jack let out a delighted howl of laughter.

“No wonders Atlas is beating us, come on people, start taking notes, this shit is clearly pre-release!” His words were met at first with a nearly sheepish smile at the praise, quickly turning into something more devious as Rhys went back to his presentation, releasing the charred piece of flesh in favour of wagging his finger at the crowd.

“Nh-uh, don’t you dare.” 

Reed’s eyes were hysterically darting between the people in the room, the man trying to beg his co-workers for help, producing only gurgled sounds as he choked back on his now completely useless tongue. The squirming was quick to remind Rhys of the prey he has netted himself and the CEO returned to paying him attention in earnest, digging the clawed digits into the open wound of his thigh, running them over the mangled flesh at the side of his head and finally finishing by giving broken fingers a few good squeezes. 

_Little, sadistic, sick fuck_ Jack thought adjusting his pants.

Atlas then, proceeded to tear a couple of deep gashes along Reeds side, tearing the flesh apart and reaching deeper, another crunch and shriek following, the strength of his cybernetics clearly displayed in the ease with which he broke the man’s ribs. 

Reeds eyes rolled back and he went completely slack, the limp body not deterring Rhys in the least as he hauled him onto the table, blood quickly staining the scattered data pads and more traditional papers. The crowd swayed back but a couple of more adventurous heads dipped lower to get a better look. 

The second in command was quickly nearing his end with the way Rhys got down to work with a set expression on his face, metal fingers now gingerly picking the torn flesh apart and by the time he has reached the man’s stomach, Reed was half conscious again, staring with quickly waning lucidity as his guts were slowly exposed. 

Both CEOs seemed to have lost their sense of time and space, completely entranced by delivering and devouring the show, the whole ordeal lasting maybe a couple of fleeting minutes but as their eyes snapped up to meet, Rhys tore through his victim’s throat and snapped his neck. 

The room let out their collectively held back breath, the sound barely noticed by the two powerful men. The way blood clinged to Rhys’ skin, more of it soaked into the front and sleeves of his shirt and the way his eyes shone with that deep dangerous glint, it all sent a twinge running down Jack’s spine, and a mirrored twinge of want between his legs. 

“Grown ups time. Out. Now.” The usually smooth voice was now nearly raw, carrying the underlying threat of a promise to shoot whoever decided to disobey. No one dared. 

As they scattered, leaving all of their things in the panicked rush, Rhys crawled onto the table with undeniable grace of a predator stalking its next kill, slowly crossing the distance until he came to a stop right before the man sat at the head of it. 

In the sudden quietness, only two harsh breaths could be heard, more discord than unison between them.

“Care for some further presentation, Hyperion?” Oh god but he didn’t, unless it involved a chance to force his dick between those quirked up lips. 

Apparently it didn’t, not yet, Jack hoped, and the blue tint of a holo display bloomed over the outstretched palm. He caught a brief flicker of a program beginning to work away at… the bored, calculated half smile he kept throughout the whole dismantling of his employee quickly dropped into a snarl… at the security systems of his space station! A sly grin spread on Rhys’ face as the cameras in the room gave under their own weight, slumping down with defeated wheezes. The same sly grin persisted even as Jack bounced to his feet to drag his rival by the front of his shirt, slamming his back against the table and leaning over him.

“Something wrong mister CEO?” He knew he was baited, with coy glances, complete compliance of a willingly exposed throat and a low purr rising in Rhys’ chest.

“Only one thing. -How-?” His grip tightened, hands now inching higher to maybe wrap around that tattooed neck and strangle the answer out of his rival.

“I don’t give out company secrets.” Atlas had the most wicked smirk on his lips, growing all the wider as he carefully if rather forcefully extracted himself from Jack’s hands.

“You will. You’ve grown arrogant with that brand new shiny arm of yours, Atlas.” And as much as Jack liked the power struggle, he didn’t like having someone breach his defenses this easily. He made a move to grasp the metal wrist and pin the man down but the arm was unyielding, easily twisting free from his grip and with a strong yank, Rhys more or less reversed their positions, roughly dragging Jack onto the table to straddle him. 

“Oh? Have I?” Whatever snarky reply Jack might have had, it was instantly devoured by hungry mouth slotting with his, his own body arching up with the sudden contact. It all came crashing back, the tentative awe at the advanced cybernetics, the blood lust and regular lust that came with the thrill of watching someone die at Rhys’ hands and the anger of being bested. 

Bucking wildly, he dug his blunt fingernails into the other man’s back, dragging them lower to the band of his trousers, furiously clawing at the shirt neatly tucked until he could finally feel warm skin under his fingertips and then repeated the motion, this time up Rhys’ spine.

Atlas tasted of blood, not his, not until Jack angrily bit down on his lower lip, drawing some of it to wash away Reed’s. There was a slowly cooling down corpse to their right, viscera still hugging Rhys’ front and an unbearable tightness in Jack’s jeans. He only had care for the last one, groaning when the other man ground down, twin hardnesses now squeezed between their bodies and the only point of contact where they didn’t fight against one another but rather worked together. 

With some distance briefly put between them, Rhys’ eyes scanned over his face with hunger and that still present ill meaning intent.

“Anger looks good on you, Hyperion.” He usually acted with easy over-confidence but Jack knew damn well that the thrill of a fresh kill tended to make his rival stumble into near recklessness, just like right now, the slim body pinning him down still thrumming with compressed energy and riding the power trip.

“And I know what will look good on -you-, Atlas.” His free hand sneaked down to fumble with the fly of his pants, the quiet zip bringing a soft chuckle out of the other man. 

“Didn’t you mean…’in’?” One of Rhys greatest perks was his sense of humour, easily compatible with Jack’s even though blunt, cringeworthy puns made the older man want to equally shove him against the wall and fuck, as well as wish for the ground to open and swallow them both. Regardless, Atlas was currently working his own trousers down with equal fervor, snarling at Jack when he tried to speed up the process with unhelpful and distracting touches, and that was what really mattered. 

There was a packet of clear liquid passed between insistent hands, torn open with teeth no less and the heated look Rhys shot him could very well be his undoing, hair tousled and sticking to sweaty forehead, flush nicely complementing the blood smeared over his cheek, chin and lips, if you were to look for the definition of ‘debauchery’ on the echo net, this very picture could very well be the only thing there. 

Atlas quickly set off to work, readying himself with as much attention to detail as he took his victim apart, and when Jack’s eyes briefly wandered to look at the dead man, metal fingers tipped in sharp claws roughly grabbed him by the chin. At the same time, his flesh hand snuck between their bodies to quickly spread the remaining lube over Jack’s length.

“There anything better to look at, Hyperion?” Words already started bubbling at the tip of his tongue when his rival cut off him again, this time sending a fairly light spark of electricity jumping over his skin, more of a harmless sting than real burn but his whole body seized up with an involuntary jerk, sending himself sliding into the slick grip of the hand still idly fondling him. “Oh? Liked that?” 

No, no, no, no he didn’t, and in this instant, Jack -hated- this smug bastard. 

He gave a weak struggle, more to see what Atlas would do, a couple of choice words already forming on his lips but Rhys’ attention briefly shifted back to his jeans, working the belt loose from the loops, and lurching forward when Jack belatedly registered what was going on. 

Maybe he’d have had a chance at escaping his inevitable, as it has turned out, fate if not for the fact that Rhys chose that very moment to bring his backside down, sinking rapidly and with little care for his own comfort as indicated by a small grunt pushing past his tightly pursed lips.

He liked that maybe just the tiniest bit, and Jack maybe tolerated this smug bastard, as an afterthought.

White hot pleasure bloomed behind Jack’s eyelids and for a few precious moments he couldn’t be bothered to struggle against the hands working the stiff leather in loops around his forearms, now brought together and held above his head. The leather creaked, stained with damp fingertips and it will be such a bitch to clean it off later. When the situation finally caught up, the CEO’s head jerked against the table with a hollow thud of utter frustration.

He didn’t get the time to collect his thoughts as the other man moved to roll his hips, rising on his hunches to drop down again, the force with which the backs of his thighs collided with Jack’s pelvis, bound to leave bruises. Between the struggling against the restraints, the intoxicating expression of pure power and self satisfaction on Rhys’ face, and the constant drag against sensitive flesh, fingers skimming over the stretch of his chest caught him off guard. There was dried up blood sticking to the metal and then there was fresh one when one of the claws caught against the skin, dangerously close to one of his nipples, soon grazing over it with a very pressing threat of drawing more blood. Jack was a little bit more than concerned. He shouldn’t have been, Atlas had no intentions of breaking the skin, he, on the other hand, had every intention of sending another light spark right through the perked flesh.

Yes, yes, yes he -did- like this, and Jack was maybe a little bit in love currently.

His heart came to a brief still and he thought that maybe it wouldn’t be such a bad way to die, before it dropped back into its frantic pace, sending blood rushing to his head and then sending the rest of it surging south. With little shocks rattling through his body, the pace turned faster, his own hips stuttering to meet every bruising thrust and he let out a stream of strangled curses, intermittent with huffs and pants. Oh if only his hands were free, how he would love to grab that moron by the no longer perfectly styled hair, bend him over and chase his release within that slick heat, preferably wiping the flippant expression from his face and forcing pliant mewls out of him. As things were however, he was the one with a hand fisted into his hair, the other man leaning heavily against his front and biting sharply into the crook of his neck with a stern command to ‘move dammit’ breathed into the flushed skin. That was enough of a cue to bring his bound arms around Atlas, pressing hard against the arch of his spine and his shoes slid with a squeak over the table as he stumbled for some form of purchase to drive himself deeper into the other man. Rhys easily relented, letting him take over for a while, both hands now tugging his head back roughly so more stinging bites could be lavished over the front of his throat. Jack felt a trembling tightness coil in the pit of his stomach, growling with every nip and viciously pouring his previous frustration into his thrusts. 

Before he got the opportunity to let himself unwind, Rhys was already pushing against the table, effectively pulling both of them up and into a sitting position, taking back control and returning to setting the pace of his bounces however it suited him. And it clearly suited him in a different fashion than it suited Jack, while the latter needed short, rough bursts, the former opted for full-length smooth glides, slowing down and watching with crooked amusement the irked curl of narrow lips over exposed teeth. Without breaking the momentum but definitely having broken sweat, Atlas reached behind himself, his body now angled and giving Jack the perfect opportunity to sink his teeth into the junction between man’s neck and shoulder. The CEO tensed at the feeling of sharp tips running over the delicate skin between his legs, eyes screwed shut to hide the bubbling uncertainty, but quickly snapped them open when a light current radiated straight from his balls and up the length buried in the tight, tight heat. The obscene howl leaving his parted lips sounded so strange and detached he barely registered it as his own, chased with another and another, each sparked by wave after wave of sharp sting blooming across sensitive flesh. 

He couldn’t tell when or how exactly he came, everything washed out by the roaring pulse of white hot heat, only that when what felt like Helios crashing into Pandora, stopped, he was leaning heavily against a heaving chest, leaving a damp patch of drool sticking to an orange button up shirt and feeling too hot and uncomfortable in his own clothes. Atlas didn’t let him have a moment to bask in the afterglow, bloodstained fingers easing into his slack mouth to press against the tongue which felt too heavy to even attempt moving it. The gesture however, easily brought back the memory of what Rhys did to Reed and just as easily sparked some tired interest. 

“Okay Hyperion, I think I have been placated after what your man did. Now, onto the fun part.” There was a vague gesture towards where they were joined, the other man still left unsatisfied. “Do a good job and I’ll maybe consider rescheduling the meeting for tomorrow.”


End file.
